


the evil's fragility

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sad, poem, this anime kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Such a glassy heart inside this iron body





	the evil's fragility

**Author's Note:**

> BANANA FISH will be the end of me, rip Indigo
> 
> I don't really know if this is Eiji talking abt Ash or me haha

Oh what a  
fragil heart  
underneath all  
this bitterness  
what a  
fragil soul  
buried with  
no access

Oh how  
wrong this  
gun feels in  
your palm  
oh how  
you learned  
to take it on  
calm

Mortifiyng memories  
terrorize  
your inoccence  
your attempts at  
grabbing what little  
sanity  
the world left

In green eyes one  
can find no  
mercy  
but also things  
noone should see  
along with  
the cry for  
peace

Peace of mind and  
a resting  
heart  
a  
life with not much  
but at least  
whole parts  
with  
the tranquility  
of casually  
being alive

Not to fight for  
a good nights sleep for  
the certainty  
that  
you are  
more than  
they want you to believe  
you are

Oh little boy  
I hear your  
pleads  
I understand your  
fear to cede  
my  
heart aches  
for you

Little boy in  
the strong, grown  
body  
I see you and  
I hear your  
voice  
it fills my  
head up  
to the brim with  
your noise  
the  
implorements for  
release.

I cry  
for  
you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this <3


End file.
